Forever
by paper-crane-master
Summary: What if Booth never makes it back? A poem about his partner's feelings and actions. The poem is better then the summery. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Forever**

**Paper-crane-master**

**Just a poem I thought up. Sorry if it's bad; poetry is not my thing, and it didn't help I wrote this at 1 In the morning. **

She was blind. Not literally, but in the way of love.

She didn't see what she had, could of had, when she had the chance.

It was too late now, the offer no longer stood.

He was gone...

Forever.

She waited for him, where they had decided.

She bought their coffees, knowing his order as if it were her own.

Her heart began to race as a man approached, but something was wrong.

It wasn't him, and it never would be...

Not ever.

White stones stretch out, meeting the horizon in the distance.

She stopped and read a single stone.

If she had the choice she wouldn't have had read it.

On stone the words were plainly written, that would remain...

Forever.

The words repeated in her head.

Like a broken record, as he once said.

They were words of guilt and sorrow.

They didn't end...

Not ever.

_Seeley Joseph Booth_

_Loving father and son_

_He gave his life for his country._

_In turn payed the ultimate price- to be gone..._

_Forever_

The last three words on the stone were hers.

No one else would get their meaning.

Three words to sum up her feelings.

_My hero..._

_Forever_.

The woman's face broke, and so did her composure.

A sob rose from her chest, escaping from her mouth.

Tears streaked down her face.

Her heart had been broken...

Forever.

**Sad and very short, I know, but tell me if I should continue... Thanks for reading, please review**.


	2. Chapter 2

The young woman stands up and straightens her skirt.

She pulls the flowers from her bag and gently places them on ground.

She stands, staring into the distance.

Never looking at the marker...

Not ever.

An elderly lady watches in surprise.

She carefully makes her way to the younger woman.

She stops and studies her face, and decides.

That she had never seen someone so distressed...

Not ever.

The older woman corrects herself quickly.

There was, is, one other, who lives in the same pain.

They stood, shoulder to shoulder, neither speaking.

Creating a pause that seemed to last...

Forever.

"You loved this man."

It was a statement, not a question.

The younger woman shrugged,

"What is love. I've never known what it was...

Never."

"It's the joy in your life.

It's knowing someone better then you know yourself.

It's wanting the best for someone, even if it means letting them be with someone else.

The best part is that true love last...

Forever."

"It last through time and space.

During grief and joy.

From heaven to hell.

Love lasts...

Forever."

"But that's not rational, it's not true.

There is no evidence to back this up

When you die, you are dead.

You're gone...

Forever.

The older woman's face turns sympathetic.

"That is a horrible way to live.

You have to keep faith.

No one is ever gone...

Forever."

"I'm a scientist, I need proof.

There is no proof of God, so why should I have faith?

How could I have faith when I have gone through so much?

I won't believe...

Not ever."

"We are the same can't you see?

I didn't have faith, nor did I believe.

I was like you; angry, upset, confused.

But, time changes things, and I will soon be with him...

Forever.

The older woman begins to leave,

"Just give it time; you will be getting all your answers soon.

You will change for the better,

Your heart will change...

Forever."

The young woman had one last question,

"You said he will never be gone forever, but how?

He died, he's gone.

He left me here...

Forever."

" He is in your heart."

The old woman replied.

"He's in your thoughts, memories, and dreams.

You will hold on to him, and he will never be gone...

Forever."

**I don't own Bones... But I do own the DVD's ;)**

**Please read AND review...**

**Lastly, as I said before, I DON"T write poetry, so sorry if it is horrible. I would love to hear if you actually liked it.**

**~Paper Crane Master.**


End file.
